Armagedon
by Kaze D'shinigami
Summary: Naruto, satu-satunya orang yang selamat dari Armageddon, atau perang besar antara iblis dan manusia, bertemu dengan seorang gadis bernama Sakura yang berkata bahwa masih banyak manusia lain yang selamat dari perang besar tersebut.


**(ARMAGEDDON)**

**Summary**

Naruto, satu-satunya orang yang selamat dari Armageddon, atau perang besar antara iblis dan manusia, bertemu dengan seorang gadis bernama Sakura yang berkata bahwa masih banyak manusia lain yang selamat dari perang besar tersebut.

HAPPY READING :D

WARNING:

THIS FIC CONTAIN VIOLENCE ACT, DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME.

THANK YOU

**DISCLAIMER**

**Naruto is always belongs to Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

**Pemilik cerita, BlueCloudz & Kaze (new kaze)**

**Terima Flame**

CHAPTER I:

THE FIRST MEETING

~~~.~~~

Prolog:

Terjadi perang antara dunia manusia dan dunia iblis. Para Iblis yang terdesak dengan teknologi manusia akhirnya menggunakan virus bernama Carries, yang membuat orang yang terinfeksi berubah menjadi agresif dan menyerang sekitarnya. Virus itu pun akhirnya berhasil mengahancurkan dunia manusia, namun karena virus tersebut terlalu kuat, bangsa iblispun juga terkena virus tersebut sehingga menghancurkan dunia mereka sendiri.

Terdapat suatu legenda, bahwa ada seorang manusia yang selamat dari serangan virus tersebut. Dia terkenal dengan pembantai iblis bermata biru. Virus tersebut bukannya membuatnya berubah menjadi makhluk, tapi malah membuatnya menjadi sesuatu diantara keduanya.

Setengah manusia…

dan setengah makhluk.

Langit berwarna kemerahan bergulung-gulung dilangit, burung-burung gagak berterbangan kesana kemari. Beberapa burung gagak tersebut terlihat sedang mengurumuni sesuatu yang terlihat seperti onggokan mayat. Beberapa lainnya bertengger di tumpukan puing-puing bangunan yang telah hancur. Tempat tersebut benar-benar terlihat seperti perumpamaan kiamat. Kendaraan-kendaraan baik besar maupun kecil berhamburan dimana-mana, tak ada bangunan berdiri, tak ada warna hijau sedikitpun terlihat, tak ada makhluk hidup, kecuali para pemakan bangkai yang sedang asyik pesta besar.

Agak jauh dari tempat tersebut, terlihat sebuah bangunan kecil berwarna abu-abu kusam berdiri setengah rusak. Dari dalam bangunan tersebut terlihat sebuah sofa lusuh dengan seseorang berambut pirang sedang tidur nyenyak sambil bersandar di sofa tersebut. Di tengah asik-asiknya tidur, tiba-tiba bunyi beker yang ada di atas meja dekat tempat dia tidur membangunkannya.

BRAK!

Orang itu memukul keras jam bekernya hingga jam bekernya hancur. Matanya terlihat masih mengantuk, setelah agak lama, dia langsung sadar bahwa dia telah merusak jam bekernya.

"Oh tidak, ini sudah jam beker yang kesepuluh…" gumamnya dengan nada masih mengantuk.

_Pemuda berambut pirang itu berdiri dan mengucek matanya sebentar. Dia lalu berjalan ke arah belakang tempat sofa dia tadi tidur,_ terlihatlah_ matanya yang berwarna biru sapphire sedang mencari sesuatu._

_"Ummm, Ramen-Ramen, mana Ramen?"kata pemuda itu sambil membuka rak makanan di dapur yang terletak tepat dibelakang sofa tempat dia tidur tadi._

_Pemuda itu memasukkan tangannya ke rak makanan, mencari-cari, namun dia tidak mendapati suatu makanan apapun._

_"Uuuh sial, sepertinya aku kehabisan makanan lagi" kata pemuda itu dengan nada malas._

_Pemuda itu berjalan menuju pintu keluar rumahnya yang terbuat dari besi, di pintu itu terlihat jaket berwarna orange tergantung berantakan. Pemuda tersebut lalu mengambil jaket tersebut dan membuka pintu rumahnya. Baru pintu setengah terbuka, tiba-tiba sesosok manusia dengan mulut penuh darah langsung berusaha menerkam pemuda itu. Pemuda itu lalu dengan santai kembali menutup pintunya dan makhluk tadi langsung menabrak pintu besi tersebut dengan keras._

_"Aww itu pasti sakit…" kata pemuda itu santai sambil berjalan menuju meja yang ada di depan sofanya._

_Pemuda itu lalu mengambil shotgun kecil bermoncong dua beserta dengan pedang besar panj__a__ng dari atas meja tersebut. Pemuda itu lalu menggantungkan pedangnya di punggungnya dan menyarungkan shotgun di pinggangnya. Belum selesai, pemuda itu lalu mengambil peluru shotgun sebanyak-banyaknya dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantong jaketnya._

_"OK semua siap…"kata pemuda itu._

_Pemuda itu lalu kembali berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya yang kini sedang digedor-gedor dengan keras oleh makhluk yang ada di luar tadi._

_"Tunggu, masih ada yang kurang…" kata pemuda itu lagi sambil berbalik._

_Pemuda tadi kembali berjalan menuju meja dan mencari-cari sesuatu._

_"Ah, ini dia Ipod kesayanganku" kata pemuda itu riang sambil memegang benda berbentuk kotak._

_Pemuda itu lalu memasukkan Ipodnya ke dalam kantong dan memasang headset ketelinganya. Dia lalu berjalan santai ke arah pintu rumahnya yang masih berisik itu. Dia kemudian berhenti sebentar untuk menyetel musik rock dari Ipodnya lalu memasang headset ke telinganya._

_"Yosh, Hari ini aku sepertinya sudah siap untuk bermain permainan 'Bunuh-Semua-Anak-Setan' ini lagi." katanya santai sambil membuka pintu yang dari tadi masih digedor-gedor._

_Baru seperempat dibuka, makhluk tadi dengan ganas langsung berusaha masuk. Pemuda berambut pirang jabrik tersebut dengan santai langsung menendang kepala makhluk tersebut hingga makhluk itu terpental jauh. Dia lalu berjalan santai keluar rumah kemudian dengan santainya menghirup udara sebentar. Makhluk yang melihat pemuda itu masih bersantai-santai langsung berlari buas ke arah pemuda itu. Si pemuda yang melihat "manusia-dengan-mulut-berdarah-darah"-itu hanya memandang dengan tatapan malas. Pemuda itu kemudian dengan santai mengarahkan shotgunnya ke arah makhluk yang sedang berlari ke arahnya itu. _

_"Lapar? Aku bawakan bekal makanan yang sangat enak untukmu…" kata pemuda itu santai sambil menarik pelatuk shotgunnya._

_Suara ledakan tembakan terdengar, darah berwarna kehitaman muncrat kemana-mana. Kepala makhluk itu hancur tak bersisa terkena tembakan shotgun. Sementara itu si pemuda hanya melihat hal itu dengan tatapan malas. Darah hitam dari makhluk itu mengotori jaket orange kesayangannya._

_"Ow, kau mengotori jaketku…"kata si pemuda sambil berusaha membersihkan cipratan darah hitam dari jaketnya._

_Si pemuda terus berusaha membersihkan darah hitam yang menempel di jaketnya, namun sepertinya percuma._

_"OK sekarang harus ada yang membayar karena telah mengotori jaket Namikaze Naruto, keluar kalian Carrier brengsek!"teriak pemuda yang ternyata bernama Namikaze Naruto tersebut dengan nada marah._

_Hening, tak ada jawaban, bahkan tak ada suara SFX: krik-krik sekalipun. Naruto terdiam shock._

_"KUBILANG KELUAAARRR!"teriak Naruto sekencang-kencangnya._

_Suara Naruto yang kelewat kencang memancing beberapa makhluk yang sama. Mereka datang _

_"Oww banyak juga , satu, dua, tiga, empat, …"kata Naruto sambil menghitung makhluk yang datang._

_Makin banyak makhluk yang keluar, Naruto mulai kecapekan menghitung._

_".., 20, 21, 22, 23, … aah terlalu banyak, MAJU KALIAN SEMUAA!" teriak Naruto._

_Makhluk-makhluk itu langsung berlari dengan ganas menuju Naruto. Naruto langsung bersiap dengan senjatanya. Tiba-tiba lagu yang disetel di Ipod Naruto berganti lagu opera._

_"Eh, tunggu-tunggu sebentar, musiknya salah…"kata Naruto sambil berusaha mengambil Ipod dari jaketnya._

_Makhluk-makhluk itu tentu saja tidak menggubris kata-kata Naruto. Mereka dengan ganas tetap menyerang Naruto yang sedang berusaha mengganti lagu di Ipod-nya. Seekor Carrier meloncat ke arah Naruto yang masih berusaha mengganti lagu di Ipod-nya. Naruto tanpa melihat langsung dengan reflek menghindar lalu dengan cepat mengarahkan shotgunnya dengan tangan kiri ke arah kepala Carrier tersebut dan langsung menembaknya tanpa melihat. Naruto dengan cepat langsung mengisi peluru hanya dengan satu tangan. Para Carrier yang lain tanpa menunggu langsung menyerang habis-habisan. _

_"Nah, Ok sekarang kalian boleh menyerang!" kata Naruto riang._

_Kembali hening, seluruh makhluk tadi sudah habis terbantai tembakan shotgun mini Naruto. Naruto kembali terdiam shock._

_"Yah sudah pada mati…"gumamnya sambil melihat bangkai berceceran tak berbentuk dimana-mana._

_Naruto kembali berjalan menjauh dari rumahnya. Dia berniat menuju Minimarket yang terletak sekitar tiga ratus meter dari rumahnya untuk membeli atau lebih tepatnya mengambil makanan dari Minimarket tersebut._

_"OK jadwal hari ini; ngambil Ramen, makan, tidur, main game 'bunuh-semua-anak-setan', makan lagi, tidur lagi, main game lagi, …"gumam Naruto._

_Naruto berjalan dengan langkah gontai sambil bergumam kegiatannya hari itu. Sesekali ia memandangi langit berwarna merah darah penuh gagak pemakan bangkai dengan mata sendu. Dari matanya terlihat bahwa Dia sangat kesepian karena tak ada seorangpun yang selamat akibat perang. Ayahnya, Ibunya, Kakaknya, teman-temannya, semuanya meninggal akibat virus Carries olahan iblis. Hanya dia yang tersisa, semuanya meninggal dan kini dia sendirian, tanpa teman atau keluarga. Tiba-tiba mata sapphire birunya mulai terlihat berair._

_"…, tidur lagi, makan lagi, main game lagi, tidur lagi, makan lagi, …"gumamnya sambil terus melihat langit merah darah._

_Tanpa terasa, tiba-tiba air matanya meleleh keluar. Naruto terkejut dan langsung menyeka air matanya._

_"Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan Naruto, semuanya baik-baik saja, semuanya akan kembali seperti semula…" gumamnya kepada dirinya sendiri._

_Naruto kembali berjalan sambil mendengarkan musik dan memain-mainkan shotgun mininya. Kadang-kadang tiba-tiba muncul Makhluk yang meloncat berusaha menerkamnya, dan berakhir dengan seonggok bangkai dengan kepala pecah berantakan bekas tembakan. Naruto jarang menggunakan pedangnya, karena pedang tersebut merupakan satu-satunya harta peninggalan ayahnya, dan satu-satunya bukti bahwa dia pernah hidup normal tanpa harus dikelilingi oleh makhluk-makhluk haus darah seperti ini. Dia hanya memakai pedang pada saat-saat tertentu, seperti saat kehabisan peluru, atau saat dia sedang sangat rindu kepada keluarganya se-perti saat ini. Naruto kembali berjalan santai menuju Minimarket, iseng, dia mengambil pedang ayahnya dari punggungnya dan mengeluarkannya dari sarungnya. Mata sapphire Naruto memandang sebuah tulisan yang terukir pada pedang tersebut._

_"Seorang Ayah Akan Selalu Melindungi Anaknya Meskipun Dia Sudah Tiada" gumam Naruto membaca tulisan itu._

_Terlihat tetesan air tertetes di pedang tersebut, bukan karena hujan, tapi karena air mata Naruto yang menangis akibat membaca tulisan tersebut._

_"Ayah, maafkan aku, sepertinya aku akan menyusulmu…" kata Naruto tiba-tiba sambil menusukkan pedang tersebut tepat ke jantungnya sendiri._

_Darah keluar sangat banyak dari dada kiri Naruto, namun dengan aneh tiba-tiba darah tersebut berhenti keluar. Naruto hanya diam melihat hal itu._

_"Sudah kuduga, percuma…"kata Naruto sambil mencabut pedang itu dari jantungnya._

_Naruto sudah berulangkali mencoba bunuh diri; mulai gantung diri, minum racun, bahkan memenggal kepalanya sendiri. Namun yang dia temukan hanyalah rasa sakit terluka dan keputusasaan karena tubuhnya selalu beregenerasi dengan sangat cepat. Virus yang menginfeksi dirinya tidak membuatnya menjadi makhluk menjijikkan itu tapi malah keadaan antara keduanya._

_"Aaah kukira aku memang harus pasrah menunggu hari kematianku, dan ngomong-ngomong sekarang aku lapar dan butuh makanan…" katanya santai sambil berjalan lagi menuju Minimarket._

_Setelah berjalan agak lama sambil terkadang menembak makhluk-makhluk yang menghalanginya, Naruto sampai di depan suatu bangunan yang sudah sangat rusak. Bangunan yang aslinya berbentuk kubus itu kini berbentuk trapesium tak beraturan. Belum lagi ditambah entah darimana ada bis tersangkut di atap Minimarket._

_"Wow hiasan yang indah!" kata Naruto saat melihat bis itu sambil masuk kedalam Minimarket._

_Naruto mengambil salah satu keranjang belanja di dekat kasir kemudian berjalan mengelilingi Minimarket untuk mencari makanan._

_"Hmmm Ramen, mana Ramen…"gumamnya sambil mendatangi rak demi rak._

_Tiba-tiba ada lendir merah kental menetes ke dalam keranjangnya. Naruto menoleh keatas dan mendapati makhluk yang berbentuk seperti orang telanjang dibungkus dengan lendir merah menjijikkan sedang menem-pel dilangit-langit Minimarket._

_"Oh mau Ramen juga? Maaf ya sudah kuborong semua" kata Naruto sambil nyengir ke arah sosok tadi._

_Makhluk itu langsung meloncat dari atas ke arah Naruto dan berusaha menggigitnya. Namun yang dia gigit bukanlah Naruto, tapi malah moncong shotgun yang sudah siap ditembakkan._

_"Pernah makan peluru?"tanya Naruto santai sambil menarik pelatuk shotgunnya._

_Terdengar suara ledakan, kepala makhluk itu pecah berkeping-keping tanpa sisa. __Lalu d__engan ngantuk, dia berjalan keluar dari minimarket__ dengan santainya. Sesekali matanya yang biru safire itu kembali melirik kekiri dan kekanan memperhatikan sekitar, bukannya takut akan kehadiran parah carrier namun dia Cuma melihat bangunan yang ada di sekitarnya. Bangunan yang hancur dan menjadi puing – puing yang tak berbentuk._

_"AAAAAA!" Saat dia sedang asik berjalan tiba – tiba dia mendengar suara teriakan seorang gadis. Sang empu Naruto pun kaget dan terkejut mendengar hal itu._

_Lalu ditepisnya kuat – kuat pikiran itu. 'Mustahil kalau ada yang selamat selain aku,' pikir Naruto._

_"AAAAAHHH!" terdengar lagi suara teriakan itu kini seperti berasal dari arah belakang Naruto._

_"BERHENTI MEMBUATKU BERHARAP KALAU MASIH ADA ORANG YANG HIDUP SELAIN AKU DI TEMPAT INI," teriak Naruto dan langsung berbalik ke belakang._

_Namun apa yang dia lihat? Seorang gadis pinky yang sedang di kejar oleh beberapa carrier sedang berlari kearahnya._

_"Oh Tuhan, halusinasi apa ini. Apa aku terlalu kesepian sampai berhalusinasi ada seorang gadis yang sedang berlari kearahku?" katanya dengan nada yang kurang percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat._

_"TOLONG AKU!" teriak gadis itu._

_"Oh bagus sekarang aku berhalusinasi kalau dia sedang meminta tolong dengan ku," gumam Naruto singkat._

_"TOLONG AKU KUNING!" teriak gadis itu sambil terus berlari kearah Naruto._

_"HAH?" kaget Naruto. "KAU ITU HANYA HALUSINASIKU JANGAN MENGATAI BEGITU," balas Naruto dengan marah._

_Saat gadis itu tepat berada di depan Naruto dia langsung memukul wajah Naruto, sampai terdengar suara "PLAK" dengan keras._

_"APA HALUSINASI BISA MEMUKUL ORANG YANG SEDANG MENGHAYAL?" teriak gadis itu._

_Sedangkan Naruto Cuma cengo ketika dia menerima pukulan telak yang ada di pipinya itu._

_'Sakit dan panas,' pikir Naruto. Lalu tiba – tiba dia mengambil Shotgun-nya dan menatap tajam kearah para carrier itu. Tatapan yang sudah lama tak di keluarkannya sejak beberapa tahun ini. Lalu tanpa pikir panjang lagi dia langsung menarik pelatuk shotgun-nya itu tanpa ragu dan langsung membuat para carrier itu tak berbentuk lagi._

_Setelah memastikan kalau mereka sudah aman atau lebih tepatnya aman untuk gadis yang dari tadi ada di belakangnya. Naruto langsung berbalik dan melihat kearah gadis itu._

_Baju t-shirt pink dengan memakai jaket kulit hitam juga celana pendek berwarna coklat. Di tangan kanannya terdapat sebuah pistol eagle yang sepertinya kehabisan peluru tak lupa juga rambut pink yang menurut Naruto sangat aneh._

_"Apa kau ini benar – benar manusia?" tanya Naruto ekspresi tak percaya._

_"Aapa kau ingin merasakan ini lagi hah?" Kata gadis itu sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya._

_"Boleh," jawab Naruto santai._

_Lalu terdengar bunyi "PLAK" yang keras di tempat itu._

_"Ini benar – benar sakit," gumam Naruto. "Bagai mana kau bisa selamat?" tambah Naruto lagi tak percayadengan apa yang dia lihat._

_"Tentu saja dengan lari dan terus bertahan hidup sebisa mungkin," jawab gadi itu. "Lalu kau sendiri bagai mana?"_

_Mendengar pertanyaan gadis itu Naruto kaget._

_"EH? Itu itu bukan masalah penting," jawabnya asal._

_"Mana bisa tidak penting tentunya hidup sendiri di tempat seperti ini sangat sulit kan," kata gadis itu lalu dia mulai memperhatikan Naruto._

_Baju kaos hitam didalam dan jaket orange, celana orange, shotgun kecil di tangan kanan serta pedang yang ada di unggungnya, taklupa juga paras yang tampan serta rambut kuning sebagai ciri khas seorang Namikaze._

_"Kenapa melihatku begitu hah?" kata Naruto dingin. "Dan kenapa kau bisa kesini?" tanya Naurto dengan nada yang serius. 'Sudah lama aku tak se serius ini,' batinnya._

_"A-aku ingin ke tempat aman," kata Gadis itu. "Kata mereka di luar sana ada sebuah pulau yang berisi semua korban selamat," tambah gadis itu._

_"Kau percaya hal itu?" kata Naruto dingin._

_"E-entahlah tapi kan harus tetap mencoba. Kalau pun itu memang tidak ada tapi setidaknya aku masih punya tujuan hidup," kat Gadis itu sambil menatap langit yang merah._

_"Tujuan hidup ya?" gumam Naruto. 'Untuk apa aku hidup," pikirnya._

_"Kau mau membantuku?" tanya gadis itu, sedangkan Naruto hanya meliriknya sebentar lalu berpaling lagi. "Eh maaf tak sopan minta bantuan orang tanpa mengetahui nama mereka yakan? Namaku Haruno Sakura. kau?" ucap gadi yang bernama Sakura itu._

_"Apa nama itu penting?" kata Naruto._

_"Paling tidak aku tak perlu memanggil mu dengan 'Hei' atau 'kamu' kan," balas Sakura._

_"Baiklah nona, namaku Namikaze Naruto. panggil aku sesukamu," balas Naruto._

_"Bagai mana kalau Naruto? dan kamu bisa memanggilku Sakura," jawab Sakura._

_"Terserah," balas Naruto. "Sekarang kau mau kemana?" tanya Naruto._

_"Entalah, aku hanya berjalan tanpa tujuan yang pasti. Tapi yang pasti sekarang aku lapar dan kehabisan peluru," kata Sakura dengan wajah Polos._

_"Aduh, gadis memang merepotkan," gumamnya. " Baiklah sekarang kita lebih baik ke apartemen ku di sana lebih aman dari pada di sini," kata Naruto_

_Dan Sakura sendiri tanpa pikir panjang langsung mengiyakan ajakan Naruto._

_**TO BE COUNTINUE**_

_Gomen ficnya aneh ya?_

_Fic ini sebenarnya bukan punya saya coz ini milik BlueCloudz yang kebetulan nimbrung di laptop saya. Dari pada ngak terurus mending saya lanjutin dan saya publish._

_buat para reader-sama jangan lupa ya_

_REVIEW_


End file.
